


Chicken Noodle Soup

by dear_reader



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a good boyfriend, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, magnus bane has the flu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_reader/pseuds/dear_reader
Summary: Magnus Bane gets sick.





	Chicken Noodle Soup

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a cute lil fic that I decided to write as I myself am sick rn. and I miss my babies. so, enjoy. or don't. it's up to you.

It had been a long day at the Institute and Alec couldn't wait to get home to Magnus. The two had been back together for a few days now, and everything was back to normal. Alec couldn't be happier to have Magnus back in his life and wanted to spend every minute with him. 

He climbed the stairs to the loft and opened the door before calling out to Magnus.

“Magnus? I’m home.”

Alec walked further into the loft in search of his boyfriend. However, Alec found himself short when Magnus was nowhere to be found. 

“Magnus? Are you home?”

Alec heard a cluttering coming from their bedroom and slowly made his way through, hand hovering over his bow. 

He saw the light on in the bathroom and slowly pushed the door open. What he was met with broke his heart. 

Magnus was sat, slouched on the floor in one of Alec’s old sweaters that was too big for Magnus, and a soft pair of yoga pants. He had no makeup on and his hair was left un-styled. Sweat slowly collected on the Warlock’s forehead as he leant over the toilet and heaved again.

“Magnus? By the Angel - what happened?!”

Alec quickly found himself at his lover’s side, hand gently moving up and down Magnus’s back in soothing patterns. 

“Alexander…I’m sorry you have to see me like this. I understand that it’s not ideal.”

“Shh, Mag. You still look beautiful. Don’t apologise. But, what happened, baby?”

Magnus sniffed and wiped his mouth on the sleeve of the jumper. 

“I got sick. Me. The High Warlock. I never get sick, Alexander. You must think so little of me.”

Alec softly chuckled and rolled his eyes. Even when sick the older man could be a drama queen. 

“Getting sick is a natural thing, Magnus. We all get sick. Do you think you can stand?”

Magnus knelt up and tested the waters. Feeling like his bout of sickness had passed, Magnus took the hand that Alec offered and slowly made his way to his feet. 

Just as Alec was about to guide him through to the sofa, Magnus’s knees buckled and Alec quickly acted to scoop him up into his arms. 

Now, with the man bridal style, Alec kissed Magnus’s fever-ridden forehead and made his way out of the bathroom. Magnus’s head was leaning on Alec’s shoulder and slowly bounced against it as the Shadowhunter made his way through to their living room. 

As they got there, Alec laid Magnus down onto the sofa and pulled the blanket from the top onto Magnus’s body.

“Mmm…my own prince charming.”

Alec smiled at Magnus’s words and perched on the edge of their coffee table as he took Magnus’s hand and spoke to him. 

“Are you hungry? I could make you some of the chicken noodle soup that you like?”

“That sounds perfect, dar- “ 

And Magnus was cut off by the sound of his own sneezing. When he was finished, he looked up at Alec, pouting.

“What am I going to do with you?”

Alec smiled and ran a hand through the Warlock’s hair, loving the feel of it minus gel even though it held traces of sweat. 

“Cuddle me?”

Alec laughed and made to stand up. 

“I’d love to. But first let me go and get you some soup and maybe a cool cloth to try and bring that fever down.”

Alec made his way towards the kitchen when he heard Magnus call out after him. 

“Alexander?”

“Yes, Mag?”

Magnus smiled softly and closed his eyes. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And with that, Alec made his way into the kitchen. 

 

*****

When Alec returned, the Warlock was sleeping softly, so Alec placed the soup on the table in front of him, and went to get him a cold cloth. 

When Alec returned, Magnus was sat up and had his soup in his hand. 

“This is delicious, thank you for taking care of me, darling.”

Magnus made room for Alec on the sofa and allowed for him to place the cloth on the back of his neck. 

“How’re you feeling now?”

“A bit groggy and everything feels like it’s muffled, but better for having you here.” 

Alec smiled and kissed the back of Magnus’s free hand. 

“So, Alexander.”

“So, Magnus.”

Magnus chuckled fuzzily due to his blocked nose before he continued. 

“How did you get so good at looking after people when they're sick?”

“Well, when Izzy, Jace and I were kids, my mum and dad weren’t around often and so, as the eldest, whenever one of us got sick, it was my job to look after them. Jace used to like hot water with honey and lemon but Izzy always swore by chicken noodle soup and said that it had magical healing properties.”

Magnus laughed softly after Alec and smiled warmly before he continued.

“But it’s nothing. Not anything special, anyway. Anyone can do it.”

He smiled and looked down, fiddling with the material of the blanket. Magnus caught at Alec’s hand in order to get his attention. 

“It’s not ‘nothing’, Alexander. It means something to me and I am very thankful for it.”

Alec just smiled and waited for Magnus to finish his soup. Once he had, he rearranged them so that they were snuggled together on the sofa. 

However, Magnus began to protest at the proximity of himself to the younger man, something he never thought he'd never do. 

“Alexander, as much as I love you -“

Pause for sneeze.

“- I don’t want you getting sick. So maybe we should save the cuddling until this wretched thing has passed.”

However, Alec wasn't having any of it and just switched a movie on, squeezing himself ever closer to the sick man. 

“I don’t care. I’d choose getting sick over not getting to spend time with you any day.”

Magnus smiled and turned his head to the side, kissing Alec’s shoulder. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

Alec chuckled and kissed his boyfriend’s hair. 

“Maybe…why don't you tell me again?”


End file.
